Guardian
by sakuramae
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Sailor Pluto's past and how she came to be the Guardian of the Gates of Time. What were her feelings when she finds out she's to play a greater role than being princess of Pluto?
1. The Coming

The Coming

The light-footed princess ran across the hall towards her mother, laughing merrily. Ebony hair flew in the air, and red eyes glittered with happiness. "Mama! I'm so glad you're home!"

"Setsuna-hime!" her panting maid cried out, running after her, "Please, your dress! Step lightly!"

The queen smiled, as her daughter rushed to give her a hug. Patting the princess, she looked her over. "My, my, Setsuna, how you've grown. And what year are you turning, dear child?"

"I'm turning 11, mama," the princess replied.

"Oh my! So it has been 3 years?" the queen asked, "That's a long time. Come, your father wants to see you as well. I don't think he'd be too happy if I kept you all to myself, now would he?"

Setsuna's eyes widened with surprise. "Papa's here, too? But, I'm not properly dressed! What will he think of me? I'm afraid he will frown at me, for not being such a lady. Can't we wait until I change into decent clothes?"

Her maid arrived, breathing heavily, "Setsuna-hime, you should not have ruined your dress like that."

"Nonsense, Ariella," the queen said, "She looks beautiful as she is. Come, sweet, your father hasn't seen you for more than 3 years. Why, I think he hasn't seen you ever since you were a baby."

The royal women entered the halls, and walked towards the throne, where a majestic man sat, red eyes blazing. He glanced at his wife and daughter. "Well, well, Atae, you've finally decided to bring Setsuna to me. Come here, daughter. Greet your father."

Setsuna looked to her mother for encouragement, and the queen gently pushed her daughter towards the king. The princess approached her father and cautiously put her arms around him. Red eyes analyzed the princess with care. After a moment's silence, the king looked up. "Has she been told of her destiny?"

"You promised that she mustn't know until she turned 16, Naraku, and I won't mention one bit of it," the queen frowned. "She must enjoy her life while she still could."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

_A faint smile played upon the woman's lips as she remembered her past life. Sighing, she looked at the night sky. Sleeplessness led her to the reveries of lost happiness long ago. Glancing back to the silent halls of the house, she wordlessly opened the door and walked out, making sure she didn't wake any of her friends. She headed to the cypress tree that grew in the back yard. It had always been her favorite spot, and she would be found standing there, alone and thinking. Now, Setsuna sat near it, letting the breeze gently caress her skin. She closed her eyes, and her sudden dreams of the past flooded her._

"Setsuna-hime!" Ariella cried out, angrily, "What did I tell you before? No playing until you master your lessons!"

The princess looked up at her, eyes pleading to let her go for once. "Oh, please, Ariella-sama. Just this once. The sun is so bright outside!"

Ariella gave a sigh of frustration. "Oh, alright. But remember that you must get ready for your celebration soon. It wouldn't be right to have your 14th birthday ruined."

"I understand, Ariella-sama," Setsuna nodded, grimly, "I'm going to be meeting new princesses from other places, aren't I?"

Her maid nodded absentmindedly. The queen entered the garden, looking for her daughter. "Setsuna! You are wanted by your father! After he speaks with you, I will have you dressed for tonight. Go on, your father is in his room."

Setsuna ran out of the garden, and headed to the king's chambers. She opened his door and stepped in. "Papa? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, dear, please sit down," was the reply.

The princess obeyed, curious as to what her father wanted to speak to her about. After a few minutes, the king looked up at her. "You do understand that after tonight, you will have more responsibilities than you did not have when you were a year younger."

"Yes, Papa."

"You must be polite to the princesses you are meeting, and I encourage you to look over some business in the kingdom. Your mother said that it will be okay if you were given such a learning experience."

"Yes, Papa."

The king frowned. "I hope you aren't overwhelmed by this, are you?"

"No, Papa."

"Well, I wish you could talk to me besides muttering a yes or no answer."

"I'm sorry."

"I think your mother wants to have you dressed now, does she?"

"Oh, yes, but isn't it a bit too early to get ready for tonight's party? I mean, it's barely the end of the afternoon, and we have hours of free time…"

Naraku smiled. "Yes, it is a bit early. But I have heard that you'll be wearing a dress that you have made?"

Setsuna's eyes sparkled as her father spoke of her sewing. "Yes! Mother said that my dress was beautiful, and it would be fitting that I wear it for today. But, you haven't seen any of the things I've made, have you, Papa?"

"No, but would you like to show me?"

One by one, the princess handed over every piece of embroidery she has sewed during her free time, meanwhile explaining to her father that Ariella was strict on this kind of learning. A few hours later, Atae finally ushered her daughter into her dressing room so she could get ready.

"Princess Michiru from Neptune," the footman announced. "Accompanied by her mother, Kaiou Saien."

Setsuna looked in admiration at the beautiful 13-year-old as she glided down gracefully in a flowing blue gown. Her mother was just as elegant. After the royals of Neptune came Uranus, then Saturn. Already, Michiru and the princess of Uranus were conversing with each other. The youngest princess was from Saturn, and her name was Hotaru. She shyly approached Setsuna, pulling on her gown. "Um…princess, they say that you made your own dress. It's really beautiful."

"Really?" Setsuna looked at her dress. It was made of silk, and the colors were a mixture of blue and violet, intertwined together to blend in a pattern. Smiling, the princess looked at the little girl. "Maybe when we have time, I will show you how to make something like this."

Michiru and Haruka, the two princesses, also came closer to see what was happening between the two. The sea princess smiled warmly, while the other remained cautious. "You must be the princess of Pluto, Setsuna. It is a pleasure meeting you. Haruka, say hello."

"Hello, Setsuna-hime."

Setsuna smiled, and then something unexpected occurred. She saw a bright light, and then when she opened her eyes, she was at another place. In front of her were Michiru and Haruka, in their fuku. They were in trouble, and she was with them. The helicopter was hit, and they would all burn immediately if they didn't do anything. Quickly thinking, Setsuna raised her staff, and stopped time.

"What are you doing, Sailor Pluto?" Michiru asked.

"Hurry! You must get out! I have stopped time for a moment, so take this chance and both of you escape!" she replied.

Haruka looked worriedly, "What about you?!"

At this, the senshi smiled. "Do not worry, I will be okay. Please, go."

The blinding flash after that brought the young princess back into reality. Hotaru was looking at her with concern. "Are you okay, Setsuna-hime?"

"Yes, I just had a little bit of dizziness, that's all."

In the distance, Atae was watching. She turned to her husband. "She's beginning to show the signs of her power, Naraku. It's almost time."

The king gazed sadly at his beloved daughter. "I only wished that she would live her life as much as possible now, so that there is nothing left to regret in the future."

"But what can a 14-year-old experience?"

"That is up to her…"


	2. New Powers

~Yay, another chapter! Well, hope you like!

Chapter 2

New Powers

Setsuna woke up, energetic and ready to begin her day. She ran into Ariella's chamber and was ready to start her lessons. Her nurse looked at her with surprise. "Setsuna-hime, what are you doing up so early? I hadn't expected you to begin lessons until this afternoon. After all, you only just had your 14th birthday party last night."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just so wide awake now," Setsuna said, smiling.

Ariella sighed and began to prepare for the princess' lessons. While Setsuna waited, the princess began a small chatter with her, like she always does when they were embroidering together. "I had the most wonderful dream last night, Ariella-sama."

The nurse frowned. Dreams? But the princess never had dreams before…Ariella shook that thought away and smiled. "What was so happy about it?"

"I dreamt that I had strange powers and I was helping people. I was helping the powerful Neo-Queen of the Moon even! And I was with all the other princesses of the Outer planets, save Jupiter. We were older then, but it looked so real that it made the dream so wonderful!"

At this point, as Ariella heard the whole story of Setsuna's dream, she tried to breathe calmly. Without looking at the princess, she spoke, "Setsuna-hime, maybe you should run along now. No doubt you're filled with energy and it's a waste to use it on your lessons today. I'll leave you to your business. I must talk to your parents."

Setsuna looked on curiously, and brightened with happiness. She hugged her nurse maid and ran out of the room, to begin roving about the palace grounds. Ariella sighed, thinking how quickly the princess grew. Already she's blossoming into a fine young maiden. Then, she remembered that she had to speak with the royal couple.

Ariella headed into the king's palace chambers and was permitted in. She saw his Highness seated with his wife, talking about certain things happening around the kingdom. Atae noticed Ariella and nodded to her husband. Naraku also saw Ariella and looked at her curiously. "Yes, what is it, nurse maid?"

"It involves your daughter, Your Excellency," Ariella fidgeted with her duster, "About her coming of age as a senshi…when do you think her powers will begin to develop?"

The King looked at her, with a blank expression. Atae was less hostile and smiled gently, "Why, at 16, of course. It is, after all, her beginning as a senshi. Why do you ask?"

Naraku also nodded his consent. "To my knowledge, all of a senshi's powers develop by 16. However, there are some cases where their powers are already growing and getting stronger at a very young age. Take that Saturn princess, for example. She's already possessed as much magic as Queen Serenity. Is something the matter with Setsuna?"

"Well, she is beginning to show signs of her heritage. Her powers of time are being expressed in dreams, it seems. Why, just a few minutes ago, she told me about her being a senshi alongside the other Outer Senshi," Ariella explained.

Atae sighed sadly, "Well, Naraku, I'm proud of her, but I don't think she'll be too happy about it."

"Don't talk nonsense, of course she will be excited when she finds out that she's a senshi," Naraku scolded, "But after her excitement dies down and she sees the consequences of her duties, she won't take it so easily as before."

Before Ariella or Atae can respond to Naraku's statement, the princess darted into the room, troubled and thoughtful. The nurse bowed and left the room, followed by Atae, who gently patted her daughter's shoulder and whispered a small word of comfort before leaving. Setsuna looked up to see her father, a towering figure even while he sat. The king motioned for his daughter to take the seat next to her. "You look troubled, Setsuna. What is it?"

The princess sank into her seat and began, "Ariella-sama sent me out and told me I shouldn't have my lessons today. I left and went to the garden to have some room to think. And, then some light flashed and I was seeing a place filled with mist and gray clouds. There was nothing…but a door…and a figure was standing right next to it. I saw her eyes, and they were so sad…"

"Go on, dear," Naraku said after the princess paused. "Did you see the figure's face?"

"I…I saw…me…but I looked older, and I don't know why I was standing there, with no one to be with. It was so lonely, Papa…"

The king shook his head. He forced a smile, "Setsuna, you must know that you're our heir to the throne. The only heir to the throne. And, since you're our only child, you're also inheriting the senshi powers bestowed to the Chosen one in Pluto. The power of time."

Setsuna's eyes widened with wonder. "So that means…these dreams are signs of the future?"

"Not only that, but you also see what will become," Naraku answered.

The princess shook her head, "But, how come you tell me this only now? Why didn't I know sooner?"

Naraku shrugged, "It would have only confused you if we said anything about it when you didn't experience any powers. You were too young then. We planned to tell you when you turned 16, but it seems your powers grew stronger until it reached the point where it couldn't be hidden any longer. Thus, your prophetic visions."

"Does that mean I have to be trained as a senshi now?"

"You've already been trained. You know most of what there is to know. There will be some new lessons you will receive but other than that, since there is no oncoming threat to the Moon Kingdom, or any of the other worlds, you're life will go on as is."

Setsuna bowed, having a great burden lifted off her chest. "Thank you, Papa. You've made me feel better. I should leave you now."

The king smiled, "Please let your nurse know I've finished talking to you. Oh, and bring your mother to me, I need a word with her."

The princess bowed and hurriedly left the room. Naraku watched her go. Then, without warning, an image of Queen Serenity appeared in his room. She looked alarmed and pale. The king looked at her with concern. "What is it, Serenity? Is there something the matter?"

"Chaos has begun to move. Now, he's gone through the outer rim barriers of the Milky Way. Your planetary soldiers have already fallen. We need to send the second line of defense quickly! I've already called all of the ruling planets and you're the last one. Please hurry!"

Serenity's holographic figure vanished and left Naraku tense. He knew what he must do. Atae came back, enlightened, but he saw the serious expression of her husband. She lost her laughter. "What is it, Naraku?"

The king stood up and walked to his armory. "Our first line of defense has failed to keep Chaos out. It seems he's decided to attack now. The war's beginning, Atae. Serenity's sent for me. I have to leave."

"Leave?" the queen paled. "And what about me? Didn't she ask for the second line? That includes the both of us, husband."

Naraku looked at her, "No, you are to stay here. We can't leave Setsuna to learn her abilities by herself. She needs someone to look after her. Ariella can't give her everything.."

"No! I won't let you die alone in that cold space!" Atae cried out, frustrated, "You will return?"

Her husband smiled sadly, "Chaos isn't a force to be taken lightly. We both know that even Queen Serenity will be unable to thwart the dark attacks of Chaos. And…we won't be able to, either."

"The universe will fall and all the planets will rely on their last defense, the powerful senshi…" Atae muttered under her breath, as she remembered her own visions of the past. "But why did it have to happen at our time?"

Naraku took his queen by her shoulder and gave her a kiss, then pulled away, face stern and sad. "Because the powers of our senshi are growing, and it was the time Chaos had been waiting for. He wants to strike right before the senshi grew into full power. Like I said, traditionally, senshi's powers develop when they turn 16. Now, it seems that the senshi's powers grew even stronger than before. Our enemy does not want this to be so."

Atae nodded silently, tears falling from her eyes. "You better tell your daughter where you're going. She won't take lightly to your comfort. Leave me be."

The king left his wife inside the chamber and sought out Setsuna. She was designing garlands to place in her mother's hair. When she saw her father, she laughed and waved to him. He waved back, smiling. Then he came to her, and he went back to his seriousness. Setsuna sensed that something was wrong and stopped smiling.

"Setsuna, I have to go," her father said.

The princess stood up and questioned, "Go where?"

"To the Moon Kingdom."

"Oh, I'll go with you then!" Setsuna said, suggesting.

Naraku shook his head. "This is military business, if you don't mind me saying so. Take care of your mother for me. I…don't know when I'll be coming back."

Setsuna's red eyes flashed and she saw a vision of her father in a dark battlefield, with an army behind him. She saw him charge against the opposing side, which had horrible creatures at the front. Then, as the huge swirl of darkness took over Naraku's army, a blast was heard, echoing in the vast area that the darkness possessed. Setsuna's father rammed on, lifting a staff in the air, glowing red with power. The jewel in the middle of his staff managed to protect him and destroy some of Chaos' armies. Her visions stopped there, and Setsuna shivered. She threw herself at her father. "No! You can't go! It's too dangerous!"

"Setsuna, you must understand," her father tried to comfort her, "As a ruler, one has the responsibility to protect his world, even if it means to risk his life. I know my place, and you shouldn't let that keep you from your happiness."

"Papa, you lied to me! You said that nothing was going to change! You told me that there was no oncoming threat to the Moon Kingdom!"

Naraku sighed, "And, there isn't. But, if I don't go, there is a greater chance of the threat to approach the Moon Kingdom. I don't want anyone to get hurt, Setsuna. Please understand."

The princess sank to the ground, sobbing, "Why can't I go with you? I'd rather fight with you than stay here and find out that you have been killed!"

"You aren't ready yet, daughter of mine. Your mother will help you. She's a very formidable warrior as well, and she won't leave you alone. Please keep yourself happy, and keep your mother happy."

With that, the king left his daughter with a kiss on the forehead. Setsuna would never be able to speak with her father again.

A tear rolled off the senshi's eyes when she remembered that sad goodbye her father had left her with. Up until now, she never fully understood her father's duty to the universe. Now she knew, and it pained her to remember that she didn't make his departing Pluto an easy venture. She should have given him a smile so that when he thought of her, he would remember his daughter's smile. Now, it was too late. But at least she knew he was proud of the daughter he left crying in Pluto.


	3. Visions

Visions

Setsuna sighed as she watched the night sky. It had been ten months since her father had left for the Moon Kingdom. She wondered when the war would ever be over. Her mother was better than when Naraku left her. At first the queen moved to depression, only letting Setsuna in her life. At least, the queen and princess have gotten better adapted to the situation and are ready to continue with life somewhat. Atae approached her daughter.

"Trying to see if you could get a vision of him? It's hard…but I guess you could make it possible," the queen said gently.

The princess shook her head, "No, I was just wondering whether or not he's made it to the castle yet."

Atae chuckled, "It doesn't take ten months for your father to get to the Earth's moon. Surely he'd arrive by now. Come, it's time for supper. It won't do you any good just standing here and looking at the sky."

"I guess you're right, Mama," Setsuna said, following her mother to the dining room.

The nobles and guests on the table greeted the 14-year-old princess as she went to her seat. Then they continued with their conversations about politics, business, and other subjects. Setsuna could only hear bits and pieces of it from certain people. But, she did hear one group talking about the war of the Moon Kingdom against Chaos. This Setsuna tried to listen to.

"…Yes, I've heard the second line of defense is pushing Chaos back…"

"…But you can't really rely on rumors about you…"

"…No, I've heard this directly from a soldier…"

"…In…army?"

"…Saien's…Neptune…queen…"

"…Shh…we shouldn't be talking of these matters around these parts."

With that, no more talk of the war could be heard. Setsuna sighed. At least she had an idea of what was going on. Even her mother wouldn't indulge her on such secrets. She looked at the queen, who was talking to one of her advisors. Atae was smiling and laughing, but Setsuna knew it was only a mask her mother put up around her. The queen had other things on her mind.

Not hungry, Setsuna bade herself to be excused and took a walk in the garden. Ariella was found spraying the flowers with water. The nurse maid turned to Setsuna. "You've finished dinner already?"

"I wasn't hungry," was the reply.

"Oh, really, Setsuna-hime," Ariella scolded her, "How will you keep your strength if you're not going to eat anything? It's not healthy."

Setsuna shrugged, "The food wasn't appetizing anyway. Maybe I'll eat later tonight, where the talk of war isn't included."

The maid sighed, "They've been at it, again, have they? Those lousy courtiers, talking of rumors that are either all false or half true. Don't bother to listen to them. If you want facts, go to your mother. Otherwise, steer clear from the nobles."

"Mama won't tell me anything," Setsuna replied, "She says that I shouldn't be filled with worry over it. My training as a senshi should be filled with commitment."

"And the queen's right, you know."

"But I do want to know what's happened to my father."

"In due time, my lady, in due time."

Yes, it was in due time that she would know about her father, Setsuna was thinking. She didn't know that great omens were coming to her that night. And, this was the start of her battle against darkness, mentally challenging it to destroy her heart. The senshi of time got up from the cypress tree and went back inside her room, able to return to her slumber. It was only a few minutes when she went back to sleep and dreamt more of the past life that she's left behind.

Atae looked out from her balcony and saw Setsuna talking with Ariella. She smiled. It was good that the princess found someone to confide to other than her mother. A maid friend is as good if not better than a mother. The queen looked up at the sky as well and saw a glimpse of something red. She focused her eyes and saw a staff falling from the sky and landing at her feet. What she saw made her pale and weak in the knees. Atae grabbed the staff before anyone else would notice it and made it disappear. It will only show back up when the time is right. The queen quickly headed to her room to cry.

Setsuna saw her troubled mother and frowned. What was wrong? The princess headed towards her own room to gaze at her mirror. She forced a certain vision to appear to her. Lights flashed and she found herself in the same battlefield as before. This time, Setsuna was seeing the continuation of that battle.

Her father had been holding a staff with a red jewel on it. It blazed through the darkness and protected the king. As he pushed Chaos' forces back, the light glowed stronger. But, when Chaos saw his armies weakening, he sent in more enemies for the ruler of Pluto to vanquish. At this point, a blast of darkness engulfed Naraku's steed.

The king looked on hopelessly as his armies were destroyed. With one last power, he held his staff, and made it disappear. He whispered something only Setsuna heard, "Setsuna…I wish you an early 16th birthday…"

Darkness covered the king and as it disappeared, so did Naraku's body, leaving nothing behind but a red jewel that vanished into the sky, heading towards Pluto. As the vision came to a close, Setsuna wiped her eyes. Now she knew why her mother looked so panic stricken and sad. But, why did he have to die so soon? Why couldn't he have gone on like the rest of the rulers? Setsuna's sadness was quickly overcome by anger, and then, she felt nothing. Her emotions were numbed and she could think of nothing but her duty to her kingdom and to her father.

"Papa, Chaos will be destroyed, and you'll be avenged soon," was Setsuna's promise, "I promise, as the Senshi of Time, that the future of the universe will not be destroyed. I will die for it, as you have for us."

She refused to shed another tear, and headed to her balcony. That's where she kept a long, sleepless night, emptying her mind and keeping the overwhelming despair from defeating her. In due time, the coming of the senshi's battle was getting nearer, and Setsuna would fight her hardest for it. 


End file.
